Hear Corporal Levi Laugh
by Aniella Summers
Summary: Eren slept in late for training one day after a late night of practicing some 3D maneuver gear with a certain Corporal; after being chewed out for being late, Eren breaks Corporal Levi's favorite cup and is found in a compromising position with another solider. What else can go wrong for this young recruit? Will he be able to make it up to the Corporal?
1. Waking up Late

Author's Note: I recently have become obsessed with AOT, and I just couldn't help but write something about them. I don't own any of the characters, please review and let us know what you think!

Waking up late

A small itch on the top of his head is what awoke him from his wondrous rest; Eren slowly reached up and itched his head as he used his other hand to pat the other side of the bed. Eren's eyes widened when he realized that no one was in the bed beside him. Eren sat up in his bed and looked around the room quickly realizing there wasn't even an indication that anyone had been in the cellar will him. The dungeon, itself, was always black whether it be the middle of the day or midnight so he couldn't tell either way. Eren shrugged and figured that corporal simply left to go to the bathroom. Eren let out a small yawn and slowly laid back down in his bed. Once Eren was all tucked in and snuggling with his pillow, it hit him like a brick; he had overslept.

Eren's eyes shot open and he went to jump out of his bed, but then a sharp pain from his backside radiated through his body and he fell to the floor. He let out a frustrated groan as he began to curse the shorter man.

"I wish I could show him what it feels like to be drilled all day and then again all night," Eren mumbled as he rubbed his butt trying to relieve some of the pain.

With a very loud groan, Eren slowly pushed himself off of the ground and began to rush around the room trying to put his uniform on as quickly as possible. Eren had to slow down for a moment when he was buttoning up his shirt because the first two times he tried to in a rush he messed it up in someway. Eren carefully pulled the pants over his shaking legs and sighed in relief when the pants were finally over his ass and hung nicely on his hips. He dreaded putting on his straps as they would put pressure against all of the places that were already sore. He quickly got the pain over with and strapped up his legs and hooked them around his feet. Letting out a hiss of pain Eren sat back down on his bed; trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his backside, he quickly put on his boots.

He jumped off his bed and once again the pain that was radiating in his hips caused him to stumble and almost fall. There was no way he was going to go throughout training today without someone noticing. He let out a sigh as he grabbed his jacket and tried to make a beeline for the door. Eren hoped that no one realized that he was late and that he could just slide into training without bringing suspicion to himself. He began making his plan as he tried to attach his 3D maneuver gear to himself as he made his way throughout through a side door as he was hoping to sneak into his place.

Eren followed the wall hoping to hide behind all of the bushes till he could see what his companions were doing. When they fell into his line of sight he realized that his fellow companions were already lined up and ready to begin; Eren let out a silent groan, there was no chance in hell that he was going to be able to sneak into the lineup without everyone seeing he was late. But he could definitely try and just hope Levi was in a good mood today. Levi was walking up and down the front of the lines so all Eren had to do was time it so he would sprint when Corporal's back was to him.

Eren timed it perfectly; when Levi had his back turned during one of his morning yelling sessions at the new recruits, Eren quickly sprinted to his spot with a huge grin on his face. It was going to work! Eren mentally gave himself a pat on his back when he was almost in his spot. Well, it almost worked except his hip tightened up just as Eren was nearing his spot and Eren tumbled to the ground. The smile on his face quickly faded as he fell straight on his face in the mud. Not only did everyone now know that he was late, but now everyone saw him fall, plus now he had a ton of mud in his mouth.

Everyone's eyes flew from Eren to the Corporal who stopped dead in his tracks due to the noise. The aura around the shorter man grew darker as the seconds ticked by; Eren didn't dare to move a muscle; he knew how harsh the Corporal could be so he just laid in the mud until orders were barked at him. But as the seconds ticked on, no noise was said and no one dared to move an inch.

"He is going to get it now." Jean whispered to Armin who was standing next to him. Armin's eyes narrowed and threw a harsh elbow into Jean's side.

"Shut up." Armin whispered back, "Unless you want to be the next person face first in the mud." That instantly shut Jean up as he knew what the underside of the Corporal's boot felt like, and there was no way in hell he wanted to end up under it again.

After what felt like centuries, Eren heard the slosh of boots taking steps in the mud towards him. Eren's heart beat began to race as the sound of the footsteps became louder; the boots stopped right in front of Eren's head and Eren's heart was pounding in his chest so loud he swore the Corporal could hear it.

"Jaeger." The dark voice seemed to echo in Eren's head; Eren mumbled something, but it wasn't even close to being understandable. "Do you like laying around in horse shit or are you going to stand up."

Eren could feel his cheeks grow read as he quickly tried to push himself off of the muddy ground, but when he jumped up pain rocked his lower half and Eren fell to his knees.

"Can you not stand, brat?" Levi spoke as he watched the brat fall back down to his knees one more time. Eren just sat there for a moment looking into the mud as if he was trying to push through the pain.

"Shit…" Eren mumbled to himself as he slowly raised himself so he was looking down at the Corporal. The Corporal raised an eyebrow at the way that Eren's hips seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. Jean began to snicker to himself and the Corporal's eyes seemed to follow the noise. The Corporal sent daggers at Jean from the corner of his eyes; when Jean noticed the glare he instantly shut up.

"Did someone work you too hard last night?" The Corporal's face didn't change as he watched Eren's eyes grow wide and a rather nice blush began to cover his face. All the trainees didn't know what to do as they just watched the two and try to hold in their laughter.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Eren sneered at the shorter man, "I am perfectly fine." Once again Levi simply raised an eyebrow at the brat but decided not to say anything, yet.

Corporal Levi simply nodded at the taller man and walked past the man as if he was paying him no mind. Eren let out a sigh of relief; he had gotten out of this situation without causing too big of a scene. Boy, was he really wrong. Corporal Levi had taken two steps then swiftly turned around and kicked Eren right in the arse causing him to drop like a stone. Eren let out a loud groan as he fell onto his hands and knees; he had to resist the urge to rub out the pain that was ten times worse now that the devil himself decided to kick him there. Eren lifted his head up just high enough to glare at the Corporal who was now standing in front of him with a rare smirk filling his features.

"What is it, Jaeger?" The Corporal asked as he glared down at the younger recruit who looked as if he was going to simply combust, "Can't stand up? Why do your hips hurt so much?"

Eren shot daggers at the shorter man as he pushed himself off of the ground for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. Eren's hips wobbled and swayed a little bit, but he stood up with his chest held out and his chin up high, but a blush still covered his face. Corporal was having fun teasing the younger male until the he saw how much mud Eren had accumulated on the front of his uniform and it almost made him twitch it disgust.

"Go clean your uniform off, and return on a timely fashion." Corporal spewed out at the younger male. "Your hips better work by then." Eren's blush deepened as the images of the night prior erupted into his mind, and this did not go unnoticed by Levi. The Corporal began to walk by the taller man, but as he passed him he halted and whispered, "Because later I will destroy them."

Eren's face turned beat red as the blush began to travel down his neck and his mouth fell open, but no words came out. He couldn't believe that Levi had just said that in public, sure no one heard him, but still. Eren must have been taking too long because Levi once again had to stop in his tracks to yell.

"Jaeger! Make this like one of your quickies and hurry it up!" Levi's dark tone seemed to shock some sense into Eren.

Eren jumped a little, but he turned towards the Corporal saluted him and then, as soon as he could, he sprinted off towards the barracks. Once the doors closed behind him he leaned up against the door trying to catch his breath. His face was still flustered just as his heart was still pounding in his chest; Eren let out a groan as he could feel the heat rising in his stomach, yet he was also extremely pissed that Levi would do that in public.

Eren pushed off the door and made his way to the showers, but with every step he was thinking of a way to get back at Levi later that night.

* * *

Levi stormed his way throughout the hallways; he was extremely livid at a certain brown-haired man that he couldn't seem to find. Ever since training that morning the stupid brat had been avoiding him like that plague; Levi sighed when he looked in the mess hall and saw that Eren wasn't there either. Sure, Levi had gone a little rough on him this morning before training, but Eren had shown up late and Levi can't show favorites. Although, that sweet blush that trickled down Eren's neck and chest was so delectable that it made it too easy to continue teasing the younger trainee.

Levi was about to leave the mess hall, but the sound of dishes shattering on the ground caused him to pause by the doorway. Levi turned on his heels and began to walk towards the kitchen; whoever he found in there was about to get the shit kicked out of them for being in there after hours. With every step he took towards the door, the sound of yelling seemed to grow louder as did Levi's annoyance.

"Oi, what is goi-" Levi began to say as he pushed open the door, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed what was going on.

The first thing that was out of place would be the puddle of water that was spreading throughout the room; the next would be the white pieces of Levi's cup shattered all over the floor adding to the destruction that seemed to be appearing the more Levi looked around. Soon Levi's eyes fell to the two people in the middle of the floor who froze in their exact positions and hadn't moved a muscle since he walked in. There was the brown-haired brat he was looking for laying in the puddle of water; the only problem was that Jean was draped on top of Eren with his on hand in Eren's and the other one twisted up into Eren's shirt.

Horror flashed across Eren's face when he watched Levi enter the room; he didn't want Levi to see that he had broken his cup. Eren couldn't find it in his the ability to move in his brain so he just laid in the puddle of water until Levi said something.

"Clean this shit up." Levi stated before turning his back on the two, "And Jaeger?" Levi spoke without turning to face the brown haired boy, "You are being switched off night watch from now one." The words seemed to be filled with venom, as they seemed to take away Eren's ability to breath.


	2. The Plan

Author's Note: This was meant to be a one-shot, but what I wrote was too long haha We do not own any of these characters, Please comment and let us know what you think (:

The Plan

Eren just laid there and watched as the shorter man left the room without another word spoken. He felt Jean's body weight leave his, but the shock of what the shorter man had just said seemed to weigh him down. He needed to find a way to fix Levi's cup so that he wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

"What was he talking about?" Jean questioned as he picked his ear, "I would be ecstatic to be sleeping sooner."

"You just don't understand." Eren whispered as he slowly pushed himself off of the cold concrete. Eren grabbed a small rag off of the counter top and bent down to try and soak up some of the water.

"Stop making everything so damn dramatic." Jean groaned as he grabbed the mop off of the far wall. Eren slowly stood up to face Jean with anger filling his eyes.

"This is all your fault anyways!" Eren screamed throwing the rag onto the ground. Jean just scoffed at Eren with arrogance filling his features, which only succeeded in pissing Eren off more.

"You were the one in here when we weren't supposed to be here." Jean stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "I was just trying to get your ass out of here before you did end up in trouble."

"Really" Eren mocked as him and Jean grew closer, "By shoving me when I was carrying a pot of tea and the Corporal's tea cup!" Jean just shrugged and stared down at Eren with a smirk on his face.

"Least I wasn't the one who swung a punch, but then slipped and pulled the other one down with him, now was I?" Jean asked with a shit-eating grin on his face and Eren ground his teeth together.

"I don't have time for your shit tonight." Eren sneered; as he turned away from Jean and bent down to pick up all the small pieces of the white porcelain cup. Jean let out a small chuckle, agreed with the brown haired man and grabbed the mop so he could continue mopping up the water.

It took the duo about an hour to completely clean up every little shard of the porcelain and to make sure the concrete ground was completely dry as a bone. Jean and Eren stood by one another and look around filled with pride how clean the kitchen now was. Jean held out his hand to Eren, but Eren simply raised an eyebrow at the horse looking man.

"Come on," Jean whined, "just shake my hand! Good job handshake." Eren let out a short chuckle but did reach out and shake Jean's hand.

Eren tied the white napkin that he had put all of the porcelain in and began to walk out of the door, but was stopped by Jean.

"Aren't you going to throw those out?" Jean asked pointing to the garbage; Eren simply shook his head.

"This is the Corporal's only cup." Eren said glancing down at the white napkin in his hand, "So, I am going to try to fix it. I'm sure Hanji has something that can help me." Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren, but shook his head and chuckled.

"Whatever." Jean laughed as he shoved passed Eren and left the kitchen leaving Eren grumbling about something.

* * *

"Hanji!" Eren called out as he entered the small cluttered office; he had to be careful as he passed by towers of books stacked one on top of the other. None of the towers looked every stable and he did not feel like being trampled by a pile of books nor he did not feel like cleaning up his blood off of those books so Eren tried to keep his distance from them.

"Eren!" Hanji shouted as she jumped out of the middle of a bunch of books and papers, "What are you doing snooping around this late at night? Meeting with a secret lover perhaps? Or are you here for some testing?" Hanji's eyes grew wide and there was a twinkle in her eyes that made Eren cringe.

"Uh…no." Eren said as he quickly shook his head and backed away from the woman who seemed to be slowly drawing closer to him by the moment. "I need something that will stick things together."

"Like people?" Hanji said suggestively as she wiggled her shoulders; Eren's eyes went wide and a blush covered his face which cause Hanji to begin cackling like an old witch. "Ha! I knew you were in some sort of secrete affair!"

"Ha...ha...ha" Eren chuckled nervously as he tried to shrug her off, "Nothing like that, I jus-"

"Who is it?" Hanji cut him off as she tried to look at the white napkin that was in Eren's hands, "Hmm, Mikasa? No that's too obvious…. Maybe Armin? No, too similar to your structure."

"Hanji, that not what I came her-" Eren tried to say, but she had already had turned her back and was writing down calculations on a piece of paper. Eren sighed and decided it was the best to just let her go on her rant.

"Jean? Maybe? Hmm? I heart from a certain shorty that you were caught with him in the kitchen" Hanji shouted in excitement as if she had just discovered the meaning of life, but then something must have crossed her mind and she shrank back down to her desk. "No…no…that cant be because Marco was caught with Jean…"

"Hanji…"Eren's ears perked up at the last comment; sure, everyone had guessed that Marco and Jean were a couple, but he didn't know that they were actually an item or even that they had been caught together.

"Power!" Hanji screamed once again then sat back down in her chair to write some more things down; Eren just sighed and sat down on a pile of books. "Erwin, maybe?" Hanji seductively spoke as if she was trying to convince Eren to go for him, but Eren just cringed at the thought.

"Hanji…" Eren groaned, but the woman didn't even seem to be fazed by his constant groaning. She was to set on figuring out who this love was.

"But I have been putting Armin and Erwin together since that little blonde walked onto the field…" Hanji groaned; she quickly pushed against her desk and swirled herself right up into Eren's face. "It isn't Erwin is it?"

Eren's eyes grew wide when Hanji moved closer till her nose was only a centimeter away from his. Eren slowly shook his head and watched as a huge smile fell upon her features.

"Then it's Levi!" Hanji screamed as she gripped Eren's shoulders as tightly as she could.

"Hanji!" Eren yelled as he ripped her hands off of his shoulders, "That is not why I'm here!"

"Ugh, you are no fun!" Hanji exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to be pouting. Eren sighed and pulled out the white napkin and placed it on his lap as carefully as he could. As Eren slowly untied the knot holding it all together, Hanji let her arms fall to her side and tried to peer into what was in the bag.

"I broke this, and I was hoping you had something that would be able to fix it again." Eren whispered with a strong sense of regret in his voice that Hanji noticed right away.

"It is Levi!" Hanji screamed throwing her hands up in the arm with accomplishment in her voice. Then she grew quieter and leaned in, "I knew it." Eren rolled his eyes and tried to fight the blush that he could feel creeping up on his face.

"I just don't feel like meeting the underside of Corporal's boot again." Eren sighed; he kept seeing how devastated the Corporal looked when he walked into the kitchen. "Plus, when he saw the shattered pieces on the ground he looked extremely devastated and I just want to make him feel better." Eren whispered as he carefully retied the napkin up so that no pieces would fall out.

"Oh, sure." Hanji said wiggling her eyebrows, but she did swivel herself over to one of her overstuffed cabinets. When she pulled open one of the drawers, a bunch of papers flew out of it as if they were doves trying to escape the madness that lived in that room with them. Hanji sighed and dug through that drawer causing more papers to fall out and cascade to the floor. "My office usually isn't this messy, but we are getting two more titans coming in soon and I just needed to look over previous research."

"I'm sure, Hanji." Eren said in an uneasy tone as he glanced around the room; he hadn't been in her actual office before so he didn't know how it looked before, but according to the dust that was accumulating on the towers of books told him that her office had been this cluttered for awhile.

"Ah!" Hanji yelled causing Eren to turn his head back in her direction and she turned towards him with a vial in her hand. "It is an adhesive, it should make the pieces stick together and be good as new."

"Thanks, Hanji!" Eren jumped up with a huge smile on his face, he quickly reached out to grab the vial from her hand. Once he had a good grip on the vial, he turned and ran out of the door in a hurry.

"And people say I'm crazy." Hanji laughed as she shook her head at the young soldier.


	3. Hear Corporal Levi Laugh

Author's Note: Here is the last chapter to my one-shot that I got way too excited about haha Like always, please comment and let us know what you think!

Hear Corporal Levi Laugh

Eren took a deep breath and slowly raised his fist to the large wooden; Eren didn't know why he was so nervous, he had come to this room many times before under the shadows of the moon. He took another deep breath trying to calm his heartbeat down before he knocked on the door, but right before he was able to make contact with the wood, the door swung up. An extremely pissed off Levi was standing in the doorway and was glaring at the young male.

"What is it, brat?" Levi sneered crossing his arms over his chest, but Eren was still shocked that Levi even knew that he was there.

"How'd you know that I was here?" Eren mumbled as he gave Levi a very confused look. "I didn't even knock yet…"

"Even a deaf man would have been able to hear you panting outside of my door." Levi stated in a deadpan voice, "It is pretty stalkerish for you to be doing that anyways, Jaeger. What are you doing outside of my room at this late of an hour?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to give you this." Eren quickly said as he thrusted the small tied up napkin towards Levi. Levi did not make a move to grab the gift from Eren; he just raised a simple elegant eyebrow.

"Why are you getting me gifts? Shouldn't you be getting gifts for your new 'play thing'?" Levi sneered in Eren's direction, but Eren gave Levi another confused look on his face. Eren honestly had no idea what Levi was talking about.

"What new 'play thing'?" Eren asked copying Levi's air quotes with his free hand, "I only love you." Levi scoffed at the comment and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Give your gift to Jean." Levi spit out with venom dripping from each syllable; Levi turned his back and went to slam the door right in Eren's face, but Eren threw his foot in the door.

Eren grunted in pain but used his free hand to rip open the door. Levi glared at the man who had thrusted himself into Levi's bedroom and then Eren shut the door behind him.

"That is what you were mad about?" Eren exclaimed in shock, "Not your cup?" Now it was Levi's turn to give Eren a confused look.

"What are you rambling about? What about my cup?" But before Levi was even done speaking Eren had untied the small white napkin and held up an almost new looking cup. The only issue was that there was no handle, and if you looked really close you could see the small cracks that once separated the porcelain.

"I was going to make you tea, but not put any sugar in it, like to get back at you from this morning." Eren began rambling, but Levi was completely entranced by the cup sitting perfectly in Eren's hands, "Then Jean walked in and shoved into me, causing me to drop the pot of water and your cup. The water spilled all over the ground and your cup broke when it hit the ground. I turned around and swung at Jean, but I slipped in the water. I fell to the ground and pulled Jean with me; he had twisted his hand in my shirt and tried to punch me, but I caught it. That is when you walked in."

When Levi didn't make any attempt to speak after a moment or so Eren continued, but this time he was almost speaking in a whisper.

"I thought you were upset that I broke your cup, so I went to Hanji and tried to fix it." Eren sighed as he looked down at the cup in his hand, "It had taken me a couple hours and even at that I didn't have enough pieces to fix the handle. I guess I just messed up all over today."

"No, Eren it's perfect." Levi whispered as he went on his toes to kiss Eren on the forehead. A blush seemed to spread across Eren's face as he let out a nervous laughter; Levi let a small smile fall upon his lips as he grabbed the cup in his hand as carefully as he could and put it on his desk.

Levi walked over to Eren and grabbed the back of his head to slam his lips against Eren's. Eren's eyes grew wide at the sudden contact, but he allowed his eyes to gently fluttered closed. He began to move his lips against Levi's and he just hoped that Levi couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest. Levi ran his tongue over Eren's lips, and Eren slowly opened his mouth waiting to feel Levi's skilled tongue against his own. Their tongues twisted together as they began massaging one another; Eren was surprised how gentle Levi was being with him.

Levi slowly pulled back from the kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other's and Levi could feel myself getting lost in the deep pools of the passion that spiraled in Eren's eyes.

"I am going to make love to you tonight." Levi whispered before he bent down and picked Eren up over his shoulders. Eren squeaked in surprise, but then let out a chuckled as he secretly loved when Levi picked him up.

When Levi's knees hit the edge of the bed, Levi gently flung Eren off of his shoulders and on the bed. Eren was surprised how gently he seemed to float off of the man's shoulder. Levi stood back a minute to look at how delicious Eren looked with the blush slowly beginning to trickle down Eren's chest. Levi licked his lips before he climbed on top of Eren, but began kissing Eren's stomach as he slowly raised Eren's shirt off inch by inch.

Eren squirmed beneath Levi as Levi began to nibble on the exposed flesh; sure, Eren's stomach wasn't as defined as Levi's, but he was beginning to get his own six-pack. Levi groaned at the thought as he licked him Eren's naval up to right below his ribs; Levi quickly lifted Eren's shirt off over his head and flung it somewhere in the room. That's when it occurred to Eren that the lights were still on.

"Sir," Eren began, but when Levi harshly bit down Eren realized what he had said, "Levi, do you want me to turn off the light." Levi did not respond at first, he simply let some hot air drift down to Eren's one nipple earning a groan from the younger man. Eren allowed his eyes to drift closed as he felt a tongue began to circle his nipple; Levi gently nibbled on the pink bud as he watched Eren bite his lip.

"No." Levi finally said his voice huskier than it usually was, "I want to see you as you come undone."

Eren groaned at those words alone; he could feel that he already was growing harder by as the minutes passed by. Levi could feel Eren's erection pressing up against his stomach; Levi loved having so much control over the younger man, but for tonight he would hold back and allow Eren to see how much he loved the brat. Levi sucked on the nipple as his one hand quickly found the other neglected nipple.

A gasp slipped out of Eren's mouth as Levi began nibbling on one nipple and pinching the other one. Levi let the one nipple out of his mouth with a pop, and then licked his way to the other nipple. Giving Eren's left nipple the same treatment that he gave the right. Eren was becoming a puddle of mush underneath the older man; Eren wasn't used to Levi going this slow and it was lighting a fire in Eren's stomach that he had never felt burn this hot before. Levi kissed and nibbled the flesh around Eren's collar bone taking great pleasure as the hickeys began to bloom all over Eren's torso; Levi knew that they wouldn't last very long, but he sure loved giving them to Eren.

Once Levi reached the crook in Eren's neck, he harshly bit down causing Eren to moan out loud. Levi knew all of Eren's sensitive spots and he knew that this little area was extremely sensitive and he probably could make Eren come just by focusing right here. Levi pulled his teeth out of the sensitive flesh and allowed his tongue to circle over the abused flesh causing Eren to thrust his hips up grinding his erection into Levi's. Levi let out a grunt, but continued to kiss is way up Eren's neck.

"Please, Levi…" Eren groaned thrusting his hips up against trying to feel some sort of release, "I want to touch you too." Levi nibbled the shell of Eren's ear and leisurely allowed his tongue to run up and down it.

"No." Levi's hot breath in Eren's ear caused him to groan, "Tonight is all about you."

With that said Levi began to decent down Eren's neck; once again sinking his teeth into the flesh at the bottom of Eren's neck. Eren's moans soon were rolling off of his lips one after another and Levi's one hand travel down beneath Eren's pants. He bit his lip when Levi began to slowly run his hand up and down Eren's painfully erect dick. Levi scraped his teeth along one of Eren's nipples, which made a gasp slip throat Eren's mouth.

"Levi…" Eren moaned as Levi nibbled the flesh above his hip bones; Levi slowly slid Eren's pants down over his legs, the pants soon joined Eren's shirt on the floor as Levi smirked when he saw Eren's penis standing proud and tall. "Levi!" Eren yelled out when Levi took Eren into his mouth.

Eren's hands threated into Levi's black silky hair as Levi soon as Levi started to bob his head up and down. Eren at first was biting his lip trying to hold the moans inside, but once Levi came back up and sucked on the tip the moans came seeping out of him. Levi let the head go with a pop and licked the entire underside of Eren's dick.

Eren's moans kept growing and soon his words were incoherent; Levi smirked as he began nibbling on the inside of Eren's thigh. Eren groaned and tried thrusting his hips in the air to get Levi's attention, but Levi was content on watching Eren squirm beneath him. Levi kissed the tender area on Eren's thigh before he sat up to reach over and grab a small vial from his nightstand drawer. Eren watched with intense eyes as Levi let some of the sweet oil drip onto his fingers before Levi put the vial back on the nightstand.

Levi wrapped his mouth around Eren again as he gently put one finger into his tight hole. Eren bit his lip at the sudden intrusion, but soon the pleasure of Levi's mouth seemed to leak into his veins that he didn't even feel Levi enter another finger. Soon Levi was swirling his fingers around looking for that special spot.

"Levi…" Eren moaned as he pushed his hips down onto Levi's fingers, "Please…I need you."

Levi chuckled and removed his fingers, but instead of wrapping Eren's legs around his waist, Levi lifted Eren's waist and rested Eren's legs on his shoulders. Eren gave him a confused look, but soon it twisted up in pleasure when Levi dragged his tongue over his puckered hole. Levi leisurely let his hand run up and down Eren's dick as he pressed his tongue into Eren's tight wet hole. Eren's right leg began to shake and Levi took the queue to quicken the pace of his hand. Levi flicked his tongue the reddened hole and then quickly slipped one finger into Eren to rub that one spot that made Eren's toes curl. Levi could hear Eren's breathing become more and more labored as his pace quickened.

Levi smirked as he lowered Eren's waist and then climbed back on top of the younger boy to press his lips up against his. Eren moaned into the kiss when Levi began nibbling on his bottom lip asking for entrance; Eren opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to rub against each other. Eren grew brave and let his hand wonder down past Levi's waist and he began to rub Levi through his pants.

Levi chuckled at how forward the younger man was being; Levi pushed up off of Eren and stood right net to the bed. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and slowly lifted it over his head; once skin began to show, Eren sat up and began to kiss Levi's chest. Levi groaned as Eren's soft lips drifted lower towards Levi's hips; Eren nibbled on the skin right above Levi's pants as he slowly unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs. Eren pulled his head back in surprise when Levi's cock sprung out; Levi didn't have underwear under his pants.

Before Eren was able to question it, Levi pushed Eren's shoulders back and slammed him down on the bed. Levi licked up Eren's chest; leaving bite marks as he went along. Eren began to whimper as Levi began to nip at his at his neck hitting that really sensitive spot.

"I was hoping you would come up so I could ravish you tonight." Levi whispered before he bit down on the crook of Eren's neck.

Levi pulled back and smirked at the red and purple marks that traveled along Eren's body; Levi smirked at the sight before leaning over to grab the vial of oil that was resting on the bed. Eren watched with hungry eyes as Levi poured the oil onto his throbbing cock; Eren's eyes snapped shut and moans slipped from his lips as Levi began pumping Eren's dick. While Eren was distracted with the pleasure, Levi slowly began to enter Eren; Eren's face twisted up in pleasure when Levi thrusted himself into the hilt.

"Breathe." Levi whispered as he nibbled on Eren's ear; the hand around Eren's cock picked up its pace. The faster the hand went, the more Eren seemed to slip into ecstasy.

Eren bravely rolled his hips against Levi causing a grunt to come from the older man. Levi smirked then gripped Eren's hip and thrusted into him. A moan erupted out of Eren's mouth as Levi pulled almost all of the way out and then thrusted back into his prostate. Levi began to quicken his pace as he thrusted deeper into the younger man; Levi grunted and then grabbed Eren's legs to place them over his shoulders.

Eren's nails ripped into Levi's back as the older man pulled himself out and then thrusted back in with incredible force. Eren leaned up and bit down into Levi's shoulders to quiet down his moans; Levi grunted at the sudden pain, but licked Eren's ear that was right by his lips. Levi knew that in the morning he would have scratches all along his back and a black bite mark on his neck; he also knew that every mark he left on Eren would be gone by the morning. Grunting in frustration, Levi thrusted into Eren as hard as he could causing the young male to scrap his nails down Levi's back. Soon the sounds of grunts and skin slapping together echoed off the walls, as the air seemed to be filled with the sweet salty musk of their lovemaking.

Levi didn't stop his thrusts for one moment as Eren soon began to tighten around him. Levi could feel Eren getting close as with every moment he seemed to be clenching around his cock. Eren teeth left Levi's neck and his nails left Levi's back as Eren fell back against the mattress with the moans and whimpers going straight to Levi's cock. Levi grunted as he slammed back into the squirming man beneath him; Eren has his arms crossed over his eyes as the blush was now spreading down his neck. The sweat began to drip down Levi's forehead as he pulled out to his head and then thrusted back in. Eren screamed out in pleasure as he soon was panting trying to catch his breath. Levi began to pump Eren's cock trying to get him to his finish.

"Come for me, love." Levi whispered as he kissed the crook of Eren's neck and slammed up against that magical spot. That was it. As he screamed out Levi's name, Eren came all over his own chest. Eren covered his eyes with his forearm as he attempted to slow his breathing down; Levi bit his lip at the sight of Eren losing control and groaned as Eren clenched down on his dick once more. Levi could feel that he was really close and with two more thrusts into Eren was all it took. Levi quickly pulled out, fell on top of Eren and could feel his seed spilling all over their chests. Levi took a couple deep breaths before flipping his sweaty hair out of his face so he could see Eren; Levi smiled down at the brown haired boy, then slowly made his way off of the bed, but he only got a step until Eren reached out and grabbed Levi's wrist.

"Where are you going?" Eren said with fear in his eyes, and Levi just had to chuckle at the younger male.

"To get a wet cloth to clean off your stomach, brat," Levi said with a small smirk on his face. Levi turned to get the cloth, but Eren still did not release him.

"You said you loved me." Eren stated, and even though Levi still had his back to him, he could see Eren's flushed face and brightly sparking eyes in his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, brat." Levi said with a sigh, "Now let me go so I can wipe you off."

Eren released his wrist with a huge smile on his face; he knew that Levi would never tell him that he loved him, but Levi always made sure that Eren knew it. Levi quickly made his way into the restroom to grab a washcloth. Levi ran the cloth under some water and then cleaned off the sticky substance off of his own chest. Levi made a disgusted face when he cleaned the washcloth under the water before bringing it out to Eren.

Levi walked out of the bathroom with the washcloth to see Eren lying on the bed with his eyes closed but a huge smile on his face. Levi smiled at the sight before quickly walking over to the boy to clean his stomach. Levi slowly ran the cloth up and down Eren's chest and abdominal causing a few mews of pleasure to slip through Eren's lips. Once Eren was cleaned off, Levi brought the towel back into the bathroom and put it in his basket of clothes.

When he emerged back from the bathroom Levi smiled at the sight of Eren curled up in a ball completely asleep. Levi quietly made his way to the bed and laid down next to Eren before pulling the blankets over them. Levi jumped a little when Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's chest and rested his head on his chest as well.

"I thought you were asleep." Levi said with a chuckle before leaning down to kiss Eren on the top of his head.

"No, I was waiting for you to come back so I could sleep on you." Eren mumbled as he rubbed his face into Levi's chest.

"Silly brat." Levi chuckled, but he still wrapped his one arm around Eren and pulled him even closer.

"Why did you say all those thing today at training?" The question caught Levi by surprise, and he had to take a moment to think before he even remembered what Eren was talking about.

"Oh, that." Levi mumbled before sighing, "There have been rumors about me and you and I need to reassure everyone that I have no favorites. So don't take any of it to heart. I just need to make sure that we stay a secret."

"Oh." Eren mumbled as he scratched his head, "I guess that makes sense." Levi debating about saying something, but with a deep breath he was able to get it out.

"Plus, I love to make you blush."

Eren sat straight up in the bed giving the Corporal an astonished look, as that very blush seemed to spread across his face. Eren went to punch the Corporal, but the Corporal was too fast and he caught Eren's punch and flipped them so Levi was pinning Eren down to the mattress. The two stared at each other for a moment before placing their foreheads together and laughing.

The laughter echoed throughout the darkened castle and it only took one person to walk by the Corporal's room for the rumors to start flying around that if you stayed up long enough, you could actually hear Corporal Levi laugh.


End file.
